La niña y el ángel
by Laylah Asharet
Summary: [FIC] Capitulo uno: El encuentro. Mitsuko, una chica enfermiza, despierta en un lugar que no es su habitación de hospital. Un joven la ayudará a responder sus preguntas. [Universo BSP.]


Capitulo uno: El encuentro.

_Lágrimas de dolor y desconcierto surgían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mi rostro. _

_Entre gritos silenciosos, ahogados en mi mente, pedía que alguien me sacara de aquel infierno. _

_Me sentía muy cansada, las fuerzas se me iban con cada suspiro. _

_No podía aguantar esa mezcla: intenso dolor de cabeza, escalofríos que me hacían tiritar sin parar, mareo insoportable, y sobretodo, una necesidad inmensa de tener alguien a mi lado. _

_De repente, noté la presencia de alguien, no podría decir si era hombre o mujer, si se trataba de un médico o era un desconocido, solo sabía que podía confiar en él. _

_Algo me empujó a tratarle con familiaridad. _

_Le cogí la mano, y la apreté con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. _

_Me duele… – susurré. Fue lo único que pude decir. _

_Sin embargo, aquella persona, me devolvió el apretón suavemente. _

_Solamente al notar que al fin tenía a alguien al lado, hizo que mis últimos segundos de vida fueran mejores. _

_Gracias. _

- ¡Tú! - grité, levantándome de sopetón.

Empapada de sudor, me levanté a buscar una toalla. Me fui al sitio donde debería estar el baño, pero me di cuenta de que "algo" había cambiado. Pero no era solamente "algo" si no todo.

Estaba en una habitación totalmente vestida de rosa, una cama gigantesca, pero que no era ni la mitad del cuarto, que podría ser como una de las salas de espera del hospital donde estaba ingresada.

Me miré, y llevaba un pijama celeste, en contraste con el color de la habitación. Era mucho más cómodo que el simple camisón blanco y fino del hospital.

Quedé totalmente desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Un mar de dudas me invadía la cabeza.

Busqué una respuesta con una idea absurda, revolver en armarios, cajones y demás, como una vulgar ladrona, pero no encontré nada.

- Te falta buscar por debajo de la cama. - dijo una voz.

Me agaché a mirar debajo de la cama; y como era de esperar no encontré nada.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, ridícula y avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer; y sin poder mirar a aquel que me había sugerido esa idea.

- No pensé que llegarás hacerlo. - dijo bromeando. - Levanta. - extendió su mano por encima de mi hombro. No tuve más remedio que aceptar su ayuda y levantarme gracias a su fuerza.

Cuando me levanté del todo, noté que podría estar casi a la altura de su cintura, desvié mi mirada hasta su rostro, que estaba unos 50cm más arriba.

- Vaya... – comenté, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Sorprendida de mi estatura?

- No, no... Lo que pasa es que yo soy muy bajita. - me excusé.

Aquel hombre, era de unos dos metros de alto, pelo moreno, largo, sujeto con un coletero plateado, ojos marrones, llenos de serenidad, aunque minutos antes hubiera reído. Vestía muy elegante, con un traje a medida (de esos que parecen caros), y una capa blanca.

Olvidé por un momento todas las dudas que me planteaba minutos antes al notar una cierta incomodidad por mi parte, en forma de timidez e inquietud por estar ante un desconocido tan grande.

Me quede en silencio, bajé la cabeza, y rápidamente, deje de agarrarle la mano, al darme cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sujeta a la de él.

- ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme? - rompió el silencio.

- Mucho. - recordé al fin. - Pero...

- Son tantas preguntas que no sabes por donde empezar. - me interrumpo, leyéndome el pensamiento.

Comencé a molestarme más, esa persona parecía saber en cada momento lo que se me pasaba por la mente, cosa que me asustaba.

Quiero irme de aquí. pensé para mis adentros. Pero estaba claro que, aunque mi escasa estatura me había permitido muchas veces, escapar de sitios sin que se diese cuenta nadie, esta vez no podría escapar, por muy hábil que fuese.

- No te voy a dejar escapar. - dijo sonriéndome.

Eso me heló completamente, me quedé paralizada, podría ser exagerada mi reacción, pero así fue. Intentando calmarme, pensé que podría ser porque se notaba en mi forma de actuar lo que pensaba, pero solo fue una vaga idea.

- Bueno... Voy a olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado... Y voy a preguntarte todas mis dudas, que siempre la curiosidad me pudo. - suspiré.

- Di.

- Quiero que me digas. Uno: Quién eres, dos: donde estoy y tres: como he llegado hasta aquí.

- Creí que serían más preguntas.

- Lo son, pero las he resumido en esas tres.

- Respuesta: Soy un Ángel de la Muerte. Estás en mi casa y te he traído yo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamé. - Repite por favor... - dije incrédula.

- Soy un Ángel de la Muerte. Estás en mi casa y te he traído yo. - repitió.

- Sigo sin entenderte... ¿Un ángel de la Muerte? ¡¿Y dónde están tus alas?! - grité, exigiendo que me demostrara algo.

- Sobre mis alas, las tengo selladas. Si eres buena, puede que algún día te las enseñe...

- Perdona, pero si quieres que me crea todo esto, tendrás que ser más apañado, que yo sea una fantasiosa que cree en los Ángeles, y piensa que algún día su vida se convertirá en un cuento de hadas, no quiere decir que no tenga dos dedos de frente para saber que me mientes. - perdía el sentido de lo que decía, hablaba deprisa, sin escucharme siquiera.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? - me dijo desafiante.

- "Si no lo veo, no lo creo". - le solté la típica frase.

En ese momento, el chico desenvainó la espada de llevaba encima, susurró unas palabras que no entendí, y después de un estallido de luz, la espada se convirtió, en la figura de un Ángel de mármol de unos 30 cm.

- ¿A cuantas personas conoces que puedan hacer esto? - dijo en plan chulo.

- Vale, esto tiene que ser un truco. ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Y como lo has hecho? Vale ya lo entiendo... Esto es un sueño. Segurísimo. - dije sin creérmelo.

El chico, me pellizcó en el moflete.

- ¡Au! ¿Pero que haces? Que duele... ... ... - entonces me di cuenta, de que en los sueños nunca se debía sentir dolor.

- Asegurarte que no estás dormida- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Genial... - dije al pensar que me había vuelto loca.

Devolvió el estado original a su espada, y la envainó.

- Es una de mis habilidades - dijo siguiendo su tono de chulo.

- Pues ya me dirás como lo haces... - dije embobada.

- Algún día, tú también podrás hacer cosas maravillosas.

- ¿Co-cómo? - dije interesada.

- Solo tienes que aprender. - rió.

- ¿El qué?

- A desarrollar tus habilidades.

- Explícame, por favor.

- Verás, sígueme. - dijo entrando al patio de la casa. - Al menos ya crees que soy un Ángel de la Muerte, ¿no? - dijo de espaldas a mi.

- Ah, sí, sí. - dije dándole la razón.

- No me des la razón como a los locos. - rió, otra vez haciendo uso de "su poder mental", como lo llamaba yo.

- No lo hago. - dije disimulando.

- No, claro que no.- dijo, restándole importancia - ¿Ves esa diana?

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa con ella? - pregunté curiosa.

- No te asustes... ¿ok? - se apartó unos centímetros de mi.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, lanzó una bola de energía que impactó en la diana.

- Alucinante, ¿es magia? - pregunté, con los ojos iluminados.

- Sí, algo así.

- Magia... ¿Y dices que yo puedo? Es imposible... Eso tiene que ser algún tipo de elegido... - dije, recordando todos los libros que había leído en mi estancia en el hospital.

- Seas mejor o peor, podrás lanzar hechizos, siempre que tengas la constancia y el entrenamiento adecuados.

- Vaya... Entrenamiento. - resoplé. - Hace como unos 5 años que no hago ejercicio físico.

- Anda, pues nadie lo diría. De todas formas, aquí las cosas funcionan de forma algo... diferente. Mira a aquella diana ahora... - sin que yo pudiera volver a decir nada, fue de donde estaba hasta golpear la diana y volvió, rápidamente, sin que pasase siquiera un segundo.

- Flipante. - dije alucinando. - ¿Cómo has ido hasta allí y vuelto tan rápido? - pregunté boquiabierta.

- Euh... ¿Me has visto? - preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, un poco, pero he notado como has dado un golpe a la diana. - dije señalando lo que había quedado de ella.

- Curioso... Muy curioso... - susurró.

- ¿El qué es tan curioso?

- Nada, cosas mías. - dijo evitando el tema.

- Ya, claro. Y antes has dicho que "aquí", las cosas son distintas. ¿A que te refieres a "aquí"?

- Aquí, en lo que vosotros llamais... "Cielo"

- ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho "cielo"? - pregunté bastante extrañada.

- Claro ¿Dónde crees que estás si no?

- No lo sé. Quiero decir... El cielo... Como a mi me explicaron cuando yo era pequeña... Es... Es... - no era capaz de decirlo, me quedé paralizada, tartamudeaba, y no salían las palabras de mi boca.

- El lugar donde el alma de la gente apta va cuando muere. - terminó él la frase por mí.

- Mu-muere... Yo... Yo... ¿Estoy... muerta? – dije, quedándome totalmente helada.

- Obviamente. Yo mismo te impuse el Rito de Tránsito.

Antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería con su última afirmación, empecé a sentirme indispuesta. Aquel mareo me recordaba al que sentía cuando estaba en el hospital, los causantes de mis ingresos continuos y de mi perpetua estancia allí.

Perdí el sentido del equilibrio y me empecé a tambalear. Mi vista se nublaba cada vez más. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis ojos se cerraron y caí sin sentido.

Fin del capitulo uno.


End file.
